Free
by LaurenJr
Summary: I am aware of the liquid slowly passing through my veins and polluting my being, poisoning my lungs and stealing my breath. I know the end is fast approaching. I am not afraid of death. (This began as a Homework piece but I decided to post it online )


**Hey guys! I know your expecting an update on one of my usual stories but I have writers block for How Hicca trains her Dragon (Ideas welcomes- I NEED HELP!) and I cry when writing What-Tube at the moment so give me a bit.**

**Anyway at my school we've been doing a Superhero project in English and we had to write a Monologue where your superhero saves the day and well, here's what I got.**

**I think fanfiction has tainted my brain.**

**Anyway this is just a random story so enjoy and review if it's good or bad :)**

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**

* * *

I don't regret what happened that fateful night, I know what I did would be seen as reckless in the eyes of some and be viewed as an act of pure stupidity in the perspective of others but that's not true, what I did was not reckless nor was it a simple stupid spur of the moment; I knew what had to be done the moment I decided to fight him on my own, I knew the consequences my actions would partake upon the city however I know the end results of my actions would far outweigh the negative effects it may place upon the city. I was prepared to take the risk, and I would do it all again in a heartbeat if it means securing the lives of the innocent. And, with that thought, I look back upon the night it all began, the night millions of lives had been saved from a much greater evil.

Why is there nothing on TV _on a Saturday night_?! Well it's not like I have anything better to do than flick through the channels is it? Its times like these when I wonder why evil couldn't attack right now, and not when I'm in the middle of a University lecture or Mock Exam because those times are admittedly not the best for me, you try explaining to the Teacher how you can't sit an exam because you need to superhero up and fight a villain and see how they take it! Away from thoughts about evil villains and Mock Exams, I continue to flick through the channels. ITV, News, History, Disney, Emergency call from David (My boss), Horror Movie…. Wait what?! Emergency call from David?! At this hour? I could have been asleep! Okay it's not likely but still it's the thought that counts….. Upon receiving his message- and getting scolded for not picking up sooner- I grab my jacket and rush out the door not bothering to turn the TV off, after all I'd be home soon anyway.

Urgh remind me why I didn't take the car again, I had no idea the run to the Centre of Life was so long! Where's a Red Bull when you need it huh? Away from thoughts of soothing energy drinks I think back on David's message. He hadn't said much, which was odd for David since normally he never shuts-up, but he seemed rather stressed so I'll give him the benefit of the doubt after all the Centre of Life is big on Science, it's easy for a crime to occur there. Mind you if this is just another one of David's failed inventions I'm taking his car-keys and driving home, he can walk for all I care, getting me out the house at this hour it better be important…

Well it sounds important enough to me, apparently a recently developed vaccination has been stolen alongside a lethal powder that when combined can kill anyone in mere moments, but what I want to know is just why those two items are being kept under the same roof! Not the best move on the scientist's part I think. I jump at the sound of maniacal laughter in the distance; I knew that maniacal laughter anywhere- I guess it is superhero time after all….

Turns out running at full speed while suiting up for a battle in the dead of the night in the city can prove itself quite the task, I take the rooftops for safety. Soon with the familiar feel of my super suit against my flesh I am streaking across the rooftops headed out to the heart of the town, I see a crowd of people below staring up at a sinister looking figure in the sky, I grind my teeth and jump off the roof, allowing the wind to carry me up to my opponent.

Okay so it turns out he plans to combine the two mixtures (No surprise there) and turn the liquid, currently contained in a syringe, into a gas which will carry across the planet and kill anyone or thing in its path- now that was part was a surprise. And while he continues his evil monologue, as villains do, I grab the syringe and without further thought I plunge the needle deep into my arm injecting the entire liquid into my body.

I feel the wind whip around me helplessly as it tries to carry me to safety; I hear the screams of terrified people below me and the cries of outrage from my opponent above. I am aware of the liquid slowly passing through my veins and polluting my being, poisoning my lungs and stealing my breath. I know the end is fast approaching. I am not afraid of death, I am not afraid of the liquid coursing through my veins but I am afraid for the lives of these people, I would do anything for them- I cannot leave them here defenceless as the villain rises again to destroy them, no that cannot happen. I muster the last of my strength, although my body protests to every movement, and summon the last of my power and hurdle it at my opponent, I hear his cry of pain and the bang of my power destroying him, I allow myself the smallest of smiles. The world is safe from this villain for good this time, they can carry out their regular lives once again their hearts beating and oxygen coursing through them I however will not be so lucky, but the city is safe and that's all I could ask for.

Slowly the agony seeps away as I feel a secure force around me, it is warm and comforting like a blanket. I faintly hear the cries of a familiar voice telling me not to leave, to just hang on until help arrives; I try to wave the voice off but I'm tired, very tired, but the voice is crying now I hear the whimpers of sorrow, it's a male voice I can tell that much. He cries, tells me to say, that I can't leave him now- I do wonder who he is but now all I want to do is sleep…. Yes sleep does sound very appealing right now. I wonder what would happen if I simply…closed my eyes….

The darkness finally encircles me as I fall into blissful everlasting sleep, I am unaware of the cries from the mystery voice who pleads with me, with the doctors now surrounding my lifeless form. I am unaware as my secret identity is finally revealed to all. I am unaware of the tears streaming down the face of my friends and family as they learn I am gone. All I am aware of is that humanity is safe, and that I did the right thing. I allow myself to finally rest, free of the worries that plagued my old, living self, of my fear of not defeating the evil that plagues my mind, but those thoughts are gone now.

I am finally free.


End file.
